Vacation Miracles
by kitcat133
Summary: Alpha Dave and Dirk go on vacation to see Jade and Dirk but surprises are in store for Dave when he finds out that Jane invited an old friend Dave hasn't seen in forever. (no smut currently but perhaps some in the future) (pwease don't judge it's my first fanfic unless it's creative critisism)
1. Chapter 1

**Dave calls up the stairs to Dirk. When Dirk doesn't reply Dave decides to go upstairs and investigates. He finds Dirk frantically rummaging through his drawers, his clothes line his room. Dirk looks up with a worried look. **

** I have no clothes good enough he replies I'm never gonna impress him! **

** Ahh so this it's what this is about, trying to show off to you little crush 'Jakey' are we? A bright red tint forms onto his cheeks but he gives Dave a conflicting glare. . Dirk eases up a bit and stuffs a few gadgets and some anime dvds in his suitcase before following his brother out the door. Maybe summer vacation wouldn't be so bad after all.**

**(hey whoever actually want to read this I know it's kinda short but I'm hoping to make the next one longer this is kinda a pilot anyways to see if anyone actually wants more chapters)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dirk complains tipping his head back against the headrest of his seat of Dave's private jet. **

** says Dave with a scowl of annoyance at his younger brothers childish behavior barely visible behind his shades. The look reminds Dirk of one a parent would give to a child if they were kicking the seat of a stranger ahead of them. Dirk decides to quickly shake the idea out of his head the thought of being on a plane with all those strangers upset him he wasn't what you call a social butterfly, more like the complete opposite and he much rather be on a private plane especially with his brother being so famous and all. **

** Replies Dirk. **

** Asks Dave sceptically, Dirk nods his head up and down in response. Dirk settles for drawing Smuppets on the paint program they look crappy but they at least looked better than those shitty comics his bro made when he was his age. Besides maybe he could make a career out of these silly lookin' things one day just like his older bro did. His train of thought got derailed when Dave tells him they'll be there in about 15 minutes and he should probably get ready to get off soon. As Dirk was putting his laptop back into his bag his mind immediately flips to Jake. He starts to get quiet nervous again he has no clue how to make a good impressing on the tall toned adventurer he seemed almost God-like he really didn't wanna fuck this up. He looks up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. **

** Dave says when he noticed how concerned Dirk seems to be **

** Dirk replies barely audible. **

** Dirk felt bad for asking he was about to say something supportive but he was cut off by the pilot calling back to Dave. **

** Dirk was surprised he didn't notice that they were landing. **

** Thanks man Dave responds in a much more polite tone then he was used to hearing from his bro. **

** Dirk stumbles while getting up and can't help but notice that Dave has no problem getting up just as if**

**he gotten up off of the sofa at home he assumes that it was a skill that he got from traveling so much to all the different shooting locations for his movies. He picks up his bags and gets caught up to Dave who was just about to open the door.**

** He asks with a smirk. **

** Dirk replies flashing him a slightly nervous grin. He opens the door and the first thing Dirk notices is Jake (cute as ever) standing with Jade but he can't help but notice someone else standing with them doesn't seem recognizable although he looks a bit like Jake in terms to the black hair and glasses but he seems older yet smaller with bright blue eyes and buck teeth he's really dorky but in an adorable way though he's definitely more Dave's type. He seems to be smiling at Dave so Dirk assumes they know each other Dirk looks to his brother for answers but he seems just as clueless as he is the only thing that Dave can manage get out of his mouth after a long awkward pause is**

**"John?"**


	3. Chapter 3

"..Surprise!" Said Jade awkwardly

"Oh, gee Jade thanks a ton this is a great surprise why don't you come over here with me and I can tell you just how much I love my surprise in private" Dave hissed.

"What's wrong just the other day you were telling me just how much you missed John and wished you could have told him how you felt about him Jade responds calmly."

"Doesn't mean I want to talk to him, Jade I haven't talked to him in years he could have completely changed for all I know"

Well I know one thing hasn't changed, his relationship status so go talk it up with him.

"Bu-"

"no buts Mr. just go!" Dave can't help but notice his brother is hitting it off pretty well with Jake although he also can't help but notice Dirk isn't very well at keeping back a blush, hopefully Jake will think it's the heat.

"H-hi Dave.." he hears someone say quietly he looks over at John and he seems kinda sad and hurt.

"Hey dude, what's wrong?"

"I thought you might hate me you didn't seem too pleased to see me when you stepped off the plane. I mean I'm sorry I didn't talk to you in awhile I mean you deleted your Pesterchum after the session and I couldn't find any other way to contact you and I guess we just lost touch."

"Oh! No way man it's just I wasn't really expecting you to be here and I was kinda pissed at Harley for not saying anything before hand or I would have cleaned up a bit for you I know how sexy you think I am."

"D-Dave!" John replies lightly blushing you shouldn't joke like that. It was true John really has changed in the past he probably would have gotten much more upset, and probably have rejected any non platonic feelings towards Dave.

"Heh, sorry man but I really did miss you" he says giving John a hug.

"Ok love birds times up we gotta get so wrap it up" says Jade with a smirk, Dave gives her a disapproving glare while John just blushes with embarrassment.

Jades right replies Jake looking at his watch it's getting dark soon and we wouldn't want to get attacked by one of the jungle animals.

Then I suppose you to should stop flirting. Replies Dave firing the awkwardness towards them Dirk just glares and kicks Dave in the balls,

Sorry I hope that doesn't hurt your performance with John in bed said Dirk with a cheeky smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow, Jade it looks really different in here! Says Dave walking the newly decorated mansion

"well it would be it's been quite a few years since Grandpa died.. but the style is way more me replies Jade issuing towards the mechanical inventions that lined the room with the addition to a few of her old plushies here and there.

"This is fucking awesome!" exclaims Dirk in heaven as he gently picks up one of her half finished creations.

"Lil' man, don't touch her shit without asking! Besides you gotta get your shit unpacked and out of her foyer before you do anything." Dirk rolls his eyes but doesn't reply because he knows Dave is already stressed and that's the last thing he wants for Dave. Jake grabs Dirk's stuff while he wasn't looking and races away to his room while Dirk wasn't looking, giggling;

"Hurry up or I'm going to go through your shit!" Jake would never go through Dirk's stuff anyways as far as he knew Dirk was an open book the worst he suspected to be in there was maybe some porn featuring 2 big breasted bimbo's but as he waited for Dirk to navigate through the huge mansion he couldn't help but feel a little curious...maybe just a peak he didn't find anything memorable just a laptop, some games and a few robotics projects he assumed he was going to ask Jade for help with. He decided to look through the files on his laptop he found emulators, blueprints and other unimportant things but an unnamed file caught his eye it was locked he tried

Password: Plush Rump Correct

Too easy Jake thought to himself with a bucktoothed grin now lets see what's going on in Dirk's personal files to his surprise it was full of gay porn (mostly brunettes and blonds), pictures of himself and some raps about him. He froze when he heard footsteps outside the door he closed the laptop and threw it back into the bag and zipped it up as fast as he could flopping onto the bed just as the door opened.

You're an asshole, English you know that? Says Dirk half hardheartedly grinning. Jake couldn't do anything but think about what he just saw on Dirks laptop.

At least I don't want it! Jake mentally gasped he can't believe he just said that.

What..? is all Dirk could utter before flash stepping out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake runs after him not letting Dirk get far, grabbing his wrist

"What's wrong with you?" I was just joking I've never seen you react to something like that before.

"Listen Jake I've been hiding something from you.. I like boys I didn't want you to judge me so I pretended to like girls..but I did sort of over exaggerated didn't I"? confesses Dirk with a nervous laugh. Jake does his best to go through the motions of being shocked though the truth is he kinda was. He certainly didn't expect Dirk to just tell him like that.

"Well you had me fooled" he replies sharing Dirk's nervous laughter.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" he says giving Jake a hug.

"Don't mention it mate" Jake exclaims returning the hug "it's none of my business what gender you fancy anyways so it's not like you had to tell me". Jake starts to feel slightly awkward the hug is longer than expected his head is telling him to let go but his body wont follow suit he hugs Dirk closer wrapping his arms around Dirks waist.

"NO NO NO NO!" Jake thinks to himself this isn't right this shouldn't feel right he's a guy you like girls with breasts and.." his thoughts are interrupted by Dirks lips pressed against his he practically melts in Dirks arms. After a second of shock he can't help but start to move his lips against Dirks warm soft ones as Dirk continues to passionately kiss his best friend.

"OMG" Dirk thinks to himself as he feels Jake pull him in closer this isn't a bro hug why is he doing this? Does he feel sympathetic? No he can't. He thinks as he looks over to Jake's cheeks which he's guessing are the same shade his are. Jake looks nervous and uncomfortable yet he can't resist pressing his lips against Jake's perfect, plump ones He knew this was Jake's first kiss so he started slowly and lightly in case it's not what Jake wants. Dirk felt his heart flutter when Jake starts kissing back after a few seconds of awkward one sided kiss. When they break the kiss Dirk can't help giggle at the sight of his friend who looks all hot and bothered.

"W-What does this make us?" Asks Jake still recovering from the unsuspected kiss.

"Well..I guess boyfriends I mean only if you'd like.."

"I well I'm actually not sure Dirk I mean gosh this is all so sudden!"

"Heh yeah sorry I understand if you would want to go out with m-" Jake cuts off Dirks though with another kiss "I thought you said you were unsure?"

"I gave it some thought and I decided that, yes I'll be yours Dirk."


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Now that we've done some horribly cheesy DirkxJake fluff let us return to the awkwardness that is John and Dave shall we?

Dave smirks as he watches the two boys run off to the privacy of Jake's bedroom Dave can only imagine how Dirk will make his move on the adventurer

Here how about you boys sit and I'll make us some tea wild blueberry for you John and I'm guessing red rose for Dave.

Yep thanks Jade

yes thank you they reply Jade gives Dave a wink then walks off in the direction of the kitchen. So Dave how have you been

Great thanks can't say the movie biz is the most relaxing career but it puts food on the table for Dirk so I'm happy with that so what about you I've heard you got into the science field and I'm assuming that you have a beautiful wife

Me beautiful wife? Have you seen me Dave I doubt that I'd attract anyone attractive not to mention I want you." John mutters though too quiet for Dave to hear

Well gee John that really hurts

..what do you mean?

Really John? You haven't caught on yet

Wait caught on to what?

I love you John! He replies he couldn't handle having John not know any longer he held it back too many years and has been the reason the press keep going on and on about why he hasn't settled down with a family yet.

Wait you d- BEC GET OUT OF THE FREEZER IT'S NOT DINNER TIME YET Jade shouts interrupting the awkward conversation causing both men to laugh. Jade comes back with three steaming hot cups of tea Sorry it took so long Bec was being difficult again Jade apologizes Anyways did I miss anything? Both boys look at each other in unison

...Nope.

Authors notes...again: I'm sorry for the short chapter friends


	7. Chapter 7

That night while Jade's sleeping soundly with her 'dog' (if you can even call it that) at the foot of her bed protecting her, and Dirk and Jake cuddling in Jake's bed. Dave is creeping down the hall as swiftly as possible. He needs to know what John was thinking and possibly apologize for the outburst if he didn't feel the same...if? Who was he kidding there was no chance that John felt the same he 'wasn't a homo'..right?

He enters Johns bedroom where John also appeared to not be able to sleep..oh god he was probably too disturbed by Dave's confession and can't sleep fuck you're such a shitty friend Dave thinks to himself as self hatred and guilty wells up inside him. Meanwhile John's sitting in his bed thinking about what Dave said..he can't believe he liked him back he wanted to figure out a way to tell Dave he likes him back without it being abrupt and out of place when he notices Dave standing in the doorway looking upset.

"Dave are you alright?"

"huh? What..oh um yeah..

"you look kinda upset Dave, wanna sit down and talk about what's wrong?"

"yeah sure why not" mumbles Dave sitting down next to John. "to be honest I came to apologize.."

For what?" asks John sounding shocked he hopes that Dave doesn't feel guilty about confessing his feelings earlier

"I'm sorry about today I shouldn't have kept my ridiculous confessions to myself especially since I know you're straight.. I hope I didn't ruin our friendship.." John is trying to resist the strong urge to slap his best friend and telling him he's stupid and that he does love him but he holds back knowing that that's probably the worst way he could confess and settles on a better, less violent way.

You didn't Dave..but it's true that I don't want to be your friend anymore. John confesses

Oh..I'm sorry I'll just leave you alone then says Dave misinterpreting John's confession. As he goes to get up John grabs his hand pulling him back down and positions Dave on top of himself so their lips almost touching as he whispers

I don't want to be your friend because I want to be your lover before pulling Dave into a hot, loving kiss. Dave immediately started kissing back (being the super cool guy he is) not missing a beat as he threaded his fingers in John's messy black hair pulling it just hard enough to make John moan. After a few minutes he pulls away from the kiss and unthreading his fingers gazing into the brunettes blue eyes as was John into Dave's red ones.

God Egbert when did you get so sexy Dave asks in a baritone quite similar to Bro's when he was alive John just blushes in reply and giggles as Dave starts kissing and biting John's neck causing a tent to form in John's pants matching the one Dave's been sporting since they first started kissing. A shudder escapes both their mouths as their dicks accidentally rub together during their second sloppy make out session. Dave thrusts against John needfully pushing their bodies as close together as possible. Causing soft moans and grunts to escape both the men as they dry fucked each other

D-Dave I'm getting close John gasps after about a half an hour of dry humping

So am I Dave huffs back in about a few minutes they stain their underwear and Johns sheets. as Dave falls on top John panting. "So when are ya actually gonna let me fuck you instead of grinding like hormonal teens?" Dave asks cause John to chuckle nervously

Well..I'm not to sure to be honest I'm kind of nervous to be honest I've never fucked anyone before so I'm a bit nervous.

"If it makes ya feel better neither have I well unless you count one of Bro's Smuppets replies Dave winking and earning a giggle from Dave

Maybe we can try a few things tomorrow night my boy says John in tone previously unrecognized by Dave though he wasn't complaining in fact he's pretty sure John broke permanently his poker face, shattered in to a million unironic pieces.

Sure thing sweet heart replies Dave enjoying the feminine nickname he's just given to his new boyfriend. John smirks and rolls his eyes before lying down Dave scoots up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist and giving a kiss on the back of the neck before drifting off into a deep dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

John wakes up, instantly remembering the events from last night. Afraid of turning around and seeing air and realizing that it was just a really good dream. At that point he felt an arm wrap around him and a kiss soft kisses on the back of his neck along with a familiar voice

"Good morning sweet heart" Dave jokes bringing up the nickname from last night. John didn't even mind he was too focused on how sexy Dave's husky voice sounded. He turns around, greeted by Dave's beautiful bright red eyes.

"Good morning sexy I was afraid you were just a dream for a second there." John says facepalming at how much he sounded like a clingy girlfriend causing a laugh to escape Dave's lips. "Hehe.. sorry man that sounded way less seductive than planned."

"Nah it's cool bro I thought it was cute." replied Dave placing a soft kiss on John's nose. John liked this mix they were able to talk like bros as well as lovers. "Wanna come with me to go get breakfast or does the princess want breakfast in bed" Dave asked with a smirk

"I'll come with you I'm not that lazy" said John rolling his eyes.

"Morning boys, I'm guessing you had a good sleep" said Jade winking.

"Hehe yeah I guess you could say that" replied John with a nervous laugh, sharing a look with Dave before Dave turned to look over at the approaching boys bounding down the stairs

"DIIIIIIIRRRK! Give them back I can't see!"

"Only for a kiss replied Dirk flash stepping away just before Jake could retrieve his glasses from Dirks gloved hands".

"Fine." replied Jake. Dirk handed back Jake's glasses earning him a grudgingly and hasty peck on the lips.

"Dirk I'm disappointed in you" replied Dave turned with a forearm rested on the backrest of the chair faced towards the chaos that just happened behind him. "You didn't tell me you scored" Dirk rolled his eyes,

"I could say the same for you" he replied not missing a beat as he poked a hickey on Dave's neck from last night getting a warning glare from Dave.

"Now now you two get along" says Jade interrupting the argument between the Strider boys with 4 plates full of bacon and scrambled eggs.

"..hmm this looks kinda unhealthy is there any chance I can get a low fat yogurt with organic strawberries and nuts?" asks Dave eying the greasy meal in front of him

"I will Have none of that Dave Strider you will eat what I give you for the week and be happy with it, it's not like you're trying out for a stick man swimsuit contest!"

"Fine.. grumbles" Dave picking up his fork and eating the food.

"Anyways," Says Jade "I was hoping you boys could go out and do some sight seeing around the island"

"What about you Jade?" Asks John

"Yeah had enough of us already" adds Dave.

"Oh, no no I'm just having tea with a friend and didn't think you'd enjoy that boring old person stuff."

"Oh do we know them?" asks John

"If you knew them don't you think I'd tell you to join us?" Says Jade rather straight forward but Dave couldn't help but notice a slight crack in her facade although he could just be seeing things.

"Well..If you say so.." says John also a bit unsure.

After breakfast the boys get ready to go exploring and Jade sets up the dining room with a nice table cloth and her fanciest china, she wanted it to look nice, after all she hadn't seen this old friend in awhile and she cant help but get excited to see her and her matesprit.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ugh why are there so many mosquitoes?" Dave whines.

"Oh shut up ya spoiled baby." Dirk replies slapping his brother's arm "you're the only pest around here. John and Jake watch the Strider boys bickering; with amusement.

"Do you have any idea how hard I'm going to beat your ungrateful ass one we get back to the apartment?"

"I'm not sure Dave I'm guessing as hard as you fucked Johns last night?"

"Hey!" John whines in protest

"Sorry lil man but I'm saving this fine catch for a bit unlike you I bet you've already had a Jake's ass don't pretend like you haven't I know you can't resist that nice plush rump in those shorts. Besides it's not like you're very innocent I'm pretty sure everyone knows the contents of your laptop ya lil shit" By now both brunettes are blushing bright red at the advancement of the argument.

Golly Dirk Um it's getting hot out here perhaps we should get back inside". Dirk gives Jake a sly smirk.

"Awe what's wrong Jakey-san aren't you flattered that I find your ass appealing or is the idea of me fucking you really that unappealing to you" he says giving Jake's ass a swift smack. Making Jake bite his lip to hold back a moan. Meanwhile Dave pokes one of John's cheeks.

"You know, if you blush any brighter Terezi might just come down here and lick your cheek."John gives Dave a look of disgust.

"Who's Terezi? I don't think you've ever mentioned her before" asks Dirk rather confused.

"Just an old friend" Dave replies "hmm..wait old friend..? Hey John I think I know who Jade has over for tea come on I'll explain on the way!"


End file.
